The present invention relates to a safe, high yield process for producing a nitrile from an amide. This invention further relates to the particular reaction between urea and a carboxylic acid.
In more detail, the present invention relates to a process for producing a nitrile represented by the formula (II): EQU R--CN (II)
where R represents a substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, or an alkenyl group, or an alkynyl group, or an aryl group or an aralkyl group or a mixture thereof. The process comprises dehydration of an amide represented by the following formula (I): ##STR1## where R is as defined above. The process is conducted in the presence of a carboxylic acid: EQU R--COOH (III)
where R is as defined above.
The nitrites produced are very important compounds, useful as intermediate products in production of medicines, agricultural chemicals, dyes, pigments, etc.